Chewing gum has an effect of refreshing one's mount, so many people enjoy it, and there are a variety of flavors, including the sugarless types, on the market. However, up until now there has not been on the market a chewing gum which has a preventative action against infection to influenza virus.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide a chewing gum which has a preventative reaction against infection by influenza virus, and inhibits the spread of said viruses.